Harrcules
by PsychicFairy
Summary: Save me. This is a Harry PotterHercules Disney crossover. So far, it's not that interesting, but it'll get there. At least, I hope so. Chapter Two up, now with SpellCheck!
1. The Muses of Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER- This is a crossover of Hercules and Harry Potter. Enjoy!

I own those not mentioned in the books and/or movie. Meaning I don't own a LOT.

-----

The camera pans through an old-looking trophy room, where there's no dust, but a lot of the trophies, though shimmery and clean, were tarnished, and most of the cabinets are cobwebby. A torch is seen flickering on the wall next to the row the camera is on and it pans around, to see who's holding onto it. A wizened wizard in long dark purple robes, with his long silver hair and beard illuminated especially was standing there. He turns and gazes over his half-moon spectacles at the camera, the torch in his hand highlighting the old Quidditch teams, particularly Gryffindor's. The camera pans to see what the wizard was looking at and sees two names ending in 'Potter' on the list of 'Top Ten Seekers of the 20th century'.

            "Long ago, but not very far away," he says in his cool voice (Of the first two movies. I don't like the third-movie Dumbledore). The camera looks over the rest of this trophy case as he speaks. "the Golden Age for brilliant students and Seekers hit quite a few students rather especially. But perhaps one of Hogwart's Alumni that became the greatest of these Seekers and students was the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But do we know of his story now? And I speak not of his adventures with Lord Voldemort, but of his adventures of his heart, his heroism and his pride. That is where our story-"

            "Jeesh, Professor!" A girl with her short dark brown hair in a side pigtail, wearing a fig headdress and robes that made her look like a Grecian rather than a Hogwart's student said, "This is a happy story, not a Greek tragedy!"

            "I'm only going to say this once, Melanie," a tall girl with really curly black hair that fell down her back but not her face with the aid of a dark pink headband and wearing pink dress robes that ended at the knee, her sleeves poofy and the top peasant-style, said, "We were wearing _dress robes._" She pulled a tuft of fabric from her skirt out and pointed at it. "See? Dress robes."

            "Well, all this talk about Greece, _Michelle,_ I got confused," Melanie said. "Fine, I'll go change." She turned to walk out of the room and turned back to them. "But I'm keeping the headdress." She snapped it on her head and turned, walking out of the room.

            "What are you young ladies doing here?" the man in the purple robes asked.

            "We're helping her." A girl with short spikey brown hair and wearing dark green robes that went down to her mid-calf and had a normal top but was sleeveless, said, pointing at the camera. The camera swivels around to reveal a nervous looking wavy brown haired girl wearing a black t-shirt asking why Mr. Fork and Ms. Electrical Outlet can't be friends, grinning sheepishly to the camera.

            "The author almighty, she calls herself." A girl with really long wavy brown hair and a tan complexion wearing sand-colored dress robes that went to her knees with a tube top said, shrugging.

            "Just tell the ruddy people who you are," 'Almighty Author' (AKA- Me) says, pointing the camera at the four girls just as Melanie runs in, now in dress robes.

            "Take it off," Michelle muttered to Melanie out of the corner of her mouth.

            "No, I like it," Melanie muttered to Michelle, straightening the ivy headdress in question.

            "Take it off."

            "No."

            "Take it off!"

            "No!"

            "For the love of Merlin, Melanie, take the bloody thing off!" I shout, and Melanie obeys quickly, kicking it into the shadows. "Anyone else having issues?" the five girls shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Now, speak."

            "Can I go now?" the wizard asks me.

            "Yes, by all means." As the wizard shuffled out of the room, the five girls took a curtsy.

            "We call ourselves the Muses. We are all students here at Hogwarts. I am Michelle," Michelle said, standing from her curtsy.

            "I am Melissa," the girl with the tan robes said, also standing.

            "I am Melody," the girl with her mid-back and thin black hair in a low pigtail and wearing light pink robes down to her mid-calf and having a halter top to it, said, also straightening.

            "I am Maria," the girl with the dark green robes said, standing.

            "I am Melanie," Melanie said, who had thankfully traded her Grecian robes for a set of light blue ones that down to her ankles and a normal top.

            "We are Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes," Michelle said.

            "Well, in Hogwarts. We're not big enough to proclaim _all_ the heroes," Melody said.

            "Anyway, so we tell the students at Hogwarts that they're doing a bang-up job," Michelle said.

            "Heroes like Harry Potter," Maria said, swooning.

            "He is such a _hunk_," Melanie said, "I want him back at Hogwarts so we can make some _sweet_ music!" She picked up a picture of Harry Potter from a nearby shelf, hugging it.

            "People, hurry it up. Filch is gonna notice that I tucked most of the trophies away eventually! I got a lot of pictures," I said.

            "His story," Michelle said, ignoring me, "Begins even before he was born... not many years ago..."

            "_Not too long ago," _Michelle sang, stepping away from Melanie hugging the Harry picture. Melanie noticed this and squealed, hastily replacing the frame and running to catch up. _"The Wizard World was down on its luck,_

_            And everywhere, freaky_

_            Dudes called Death Eaters ran amock."_ The group pauses for a moment, looking at a picture of a crowd of cloaked and masked Death Eaters. Melanie skidded forward, tripping over a loose tile and breaking the picture.

            _"It was a nasty place._

_            There was a mess wherever you stepped,"_ she sang, stepping over the fallen frame and to the rest of the group, that were standing near framed articles of the _Prophet_.

            _"Where chaos reigned,_

_            And deaths and tourtures never slept."_ Michelle sang.

            "Finally, she gets something right!" Melanie yelled.

           _"And along came the Order!" _they all sang, as the camera focused on the party picture of the Order of the Phoenix.

            _"They tried to stop them all," _Melissa sang.

            _"They tried," _the rest sang.

            _"Locked a lot of 'em in a vault," _Melissa sang.

            _"They're trapped, _

_            And on their own stopped most chaos in its tracks! _

_            And that's the gospel truth,_

_             they were all too type A to just relax!" _they all sang, standing before a picture of Azkaban prison.

            _"And that's a well-known dish," _Maria sang.

            "You know it, girl,"Melanie said, lifting a picture of the Daily Prophet saying that fifteen Death Eaters were behind bars.

            _"Though no one knew who did this all," _they all sang.

            _"Though, honey, it may seem impossible,_

_             that's the Gospel Truth," _They all sang. They moved in front of a picture of a calm house. _"In Godric's Hollow, life was sweet, _

_            and smooth and meet, vermouth._

_             Oh... though honey, it may seem impossible,_

_             that's the gospel truth!" _They all extended their arms to the frame, as the camera zoomed in.


	2. Firewhicky!

DISCLAIMER- Yo, what's up… I own no one, 'cept the Muses, who rock all socks off.

* * *

The camera zooms onto a picture of a calm house. As it pans by, we can see 'Potter' on the mailbox, and three baby blue balloons tied onto it.

It continues to zoom onto the glass door, then goesthrough it for a view of a crowd of people standing around, talking. You can tell these people are a little strange because some are wearing robes. The so-called host and hostess were standing before a crib that was now empty because there was a baby being cradled by the hostess above it.

"Little Harry," she said, giggling and bouncing him. Harry, the baby, giggled and grinned up at his mother. She kissed him on the nose, then placed him back in the crib. The father came by and peered into the crib, wrapping an arm around the hostess.

"Look at how cute he is," he said. She nodded, then they both looked up as a man with medium-length black hair ran through the crowd. He was stumbling. He barged through two girls, then held four Firewhisky bottles, two in each hand, high above his head.

"Firewicky!" he yelled. He was swaying on the spot and was visibly drunk.

"Wow," the hostess said. The host raised his eyebrow at the drunk.

"'m not drunk," the drunk said.

"Yes you are, Sirius," the hostess said.

"Lily, he has simply saved us money by coming predrunk. That's a good thing," the host said. Lily looked slightly disapproving as Sirius handed her a bottle.

"James, I don't think…" Lily said.

"It's alright, Lily. It's Harry's first birthday!" James said. Lily squealed as Sirius attempted to pour Firewhisky into a formula bottle. She tore the bottle from Sirius.

James was soon enjoying himself, though Lily, still mad that Sirius would do such a thing as feed a baby whisky, stayed by his crib. She saw that Harry was fiddling with James' wand.

"James, what-?" Lily began, turning to see James, who was currently singing a bad rendition of 'Happy Birthday' with Sirius and wasn't noticing her. She sighed and turned back to the crib as red sparks reduced Harry's bear to being fur-less. "Harry!" she yelled, then pulled the wand away. James snapped out of his stupor and looked at his son. Lily gave him a reproachful look, then picked up Harry from his crib.

"Alright, alright," James said, then muttered to Sirius. "Women." He stood on the couch and raised an arm above his head and called to the crowd. "On behalf of my son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts."

Sirius cleared his throat loudly and pointed to himself.

"Firewhisky doesn't count, Sirius," Lily said loudly from the kitchen. He gasped, as though this offended him.

"What about my services as godfather?"

"If it was up to me, you wouldn't _be_ Harry's godfather!"

"I'm only trying to introduce him to the finer things in life!"

James sighed. These Sirius-Lily rows were quite common.

"People!" James shouted and Lily and Sirius stopped. Lily scoffed and cooed at Harry from the next room. James jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Lily handed Harry to him and turned to the fridge to make formula. "He's so tiny…" James said, looking at his son. At this sentence, a man came into the kitchen, followed by Sirius. The man had short brown hair flecked with grey.

"Hello, Remus," Lily said, totally ignoring Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes and asked James,

"Lily-Sirius row?"

"Of course," James said. Lily scoffed and handed James a formula bottle. He took him out to the main room and put Harry in his crib with his bottle. "My boy," he said, grinning proudly. "My little Harry."

After this 'Aww' moment, the door was timidly opened. Sirius bounded out of the kitchen and ran to the door.

"Pea-tear!" he yelled, then the crowd parted as a timid man was led, by Sirius, to the crib. James looked up from Harry and toward the two. Peter waved sheepishly at James, then was shoved forward by Sirius.

"Hallo, James."

"How's it going, Wormtail?" James asked, grinning. He grinned sheepishly.

Out of the crowd, two piercing eyes set in a wizened face watched Peter.

"Give Harry your present, Peter," Sirius said, clapping him on the back. Peter stumbled forward, then gave James a small box. He unwrapped it as Lily and Remus came into view of Harry's crib.

"A pacifier! Oh boy, Peter, this is the best present ever!" James said, holding up the gift.

"Um… it's Harry's," Peter said.

"Er… I knew that," James said, then gave it to Harry. He took it into his mouth and fell asleep almost instantly. James grinned at him for a moment, then looked up and saw that Peter was turning to leave.

"Why going so soon?" Sirius asked. Peter turned, looking really nervous.

"I have some things to do… I'm really busy… I'm sorry, James, but I have to go, I'll… see you guys later." With that, he turned and walked away as the camera zoomed out. The five muses were positioned around the frame, Michelle sitting over it.

"Someone should have stopped Peter..." Melody said.

"But really, no one gave a crap, not even Dumbledore," Melissa said, gesturing toward the frame. "Did you see him lookin' at him?"

"But Peter left because he had a meeting with You-Know-Who… his Dark Lord… etcetera, etcetera," Michelle said, shifting over to another frame, Maria and Melanie scooting with her. "And you don't wanna mess with him…"

"Cuz he had a plan and darned if he was gonna lose it!" Maria said, swiping at the air. The camera zoomed in on a dark forest and an unhooded, extremely pale man, standing in the middle of a circle of hooded people, talking.

"_He rallied Death Eaters," _Melanie sang.

_But thought they all were dumber than dirt,_

_He was as mean as he was heartless,_

_And that's the gospel truth._

_He had a plan to shake things up,_

_And that's the Gospel truuuth!" _Melanie said as the pale man in the picture looked up at another man, masked and hooded, appeared.


	3. Take Harry and Run!

DiScLaImEr- I don't think I own anyone… 'cept the muses… and me… I think I own me…

* * *

There were hooded figures in a circle, all looking at an unhooded man in the center. When the man in the center looked offscreen, everyone followed his gaze. Another man, hooded, stumbled into the clearing. 

"Sorry…" the voice of Peter muttered as he walked into his spot in the circle.

"Pettigrew, would you care to indulge us as to why you are late?" one of the Death Eaters said. Peter flushed under his hood.

"I had to… do something."

"Obviously," another sneered. The man in the center held up a hand to quiet the sniggering men. He then said,

"Pettigrew, have you gotten any information?"

"N… no, my lord," he stammered.

"Pity. Does anyone else know anything?"

"My Lord, may I speak?" a man said, timidly raising a hand. The man looked at him.

"Ah, Goyle. Another bar story?"

"Very good, Sir… I was in the Hog's Head, having a drink when I drifted upstairs with a lady of the evening to hear Dumbledore trying to fill the post for Divination teacher at his school. Apparently a Seer, Sybill Trelawney, tried for the post, and Dumbledore was not pleased, until she began to forsee something."

"Well, do not keep me waiting," the man said.

"I didn't hear the entirety of it, but apparently there is a boy that will halt your intentions of taking over. A boy that was born near the end of July, born to parents who thrice defied you… and that's all I got."

"That's all you have? That's pathetic!"

"My apologies, my Lord."

"Do we have any idea who this could be?"

"While I was at St. Mungo's, because my wife was having our son, I asked the doctor how many baby boys he had seen as wonderful as mine. He mentioned two that were born within a day of eachother. They are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. The first is half blood, the second is pureblood." The man nodded, taking all this in when he heard an angry mutter of 'Potter' behind him. He looked.

"Are you alright, Snape?"

"Fine, just… I know that Potter boy's parents," Snape muttered. The man smirked, then realization hit him.

"Wait… why haven't you told me this before, Goyle?"

"My apologies, my Lord, but as I said, my wife was giving birth six months ago on the last meeting." The man sighed, pinching his temples.

"Oh well. Snape, do you know the Potter's address?"

"No, my Lord."

"I do," Peter squeaked out. The man looked at him.

"Ah, Pettigrew. Good for something, finally."

"My Lord, will you kill him tonight?" another Death Eater said.

"Better now than to wait. I suggest you all go home and collect Alabis so that no one can blame you for this child's death. Good evening." There was a flurry of pops as everyone Dissaparated from around the man, who shall henceforth be known as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

The camera zoomed out from that frame and zoomed in on the next one, which was a picture of the Potter's house at night. The balloons hanging from the mailbox were deflated and drooped a lot. The camera zoomed into the house and through the front door. 

The trash can was the only thing that showed the party remanents. Harry's crib was moved back to its usual location of his bedroom, and he, as well as James and Lily, were sleeping.

In the first room down the hall, someone turned in the two-person bed. Someone sat up and fumbled with their bedstand for a moment, soon lifting up a pair of glasses. He slowly and silently shifted his legs so as not to disturb the person sleeping next to him. But with a swish, the blanket was pulled off his sleeping buddy. She stirred and sat up.

"James, what is it?" she asked.

"It's probably nothing, Lily… just go back to sleep," James said. But Lily sat up, stock-still and listening.

An almost silent click resounded in the distance.

"Oh, James!" Lily gasped, clutching James. He put a finger over her lips to hush her. She nodded and began to tremble.

There was a slow squeaking as the front door was opened.

James looked at Lily and unhooked her arms from around his neck.

"Lily, let me see who it is. It'll be alright," James said, standing and picking up his wand.

"If it's going to be alright, why are you taking your wand?" Lily said, a weak chuckle following the sentence as she stood up. James smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." James stepped away and pulled open the door. In the hallway stood Voldemort, his wand raised.

"I do not wish to kill you. I only want your son."

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James yelled. Behind him, a red head in pink pajamas ran out of their room. James tried to fend Voldemort off with feeble spells, but he was only getting annoyed. Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at James' chest.

"_Avada Kedavara."_

Green light shot out of the end of his wand and James' life was swept from him. Lily screamed and ducked into Harry's room, slamming the door behind her. She looked up and realized Harry was awake and crying.

"Ssh… Harry… it's alright," she whispered and, standing over his crib, she placed a finger in his hand. He stopped wailing, hiccupped occasionally, and gripped her finger. "You really are tiny…" she said with a pang of sadness, "Oh Harry… if we get through this… I'll raise you to be the son James and I were planning for… I swear to you, Harry… if we survive this, I'll love you more than a normal mother should…"

Lily picked up Harry, and when she hugged him, she burst into tears. Harry cooed quietly and reached up, holding her face in his tiny hands. She kissed him on his messy head and he giggled.

A spell was thrown against the locked door and Lily clutched Harry and screamed. The door was thrown open and Voldemort stood in the frame. Lily lay Harry in his crib and turned, yelling and blocking the crib.

"Don't kill Harry, please!"

"Stand aside, foolish girl."

"No please, take me instead!"

"No one else need be killed, foolish woman."

"No!" she screamed. Voldemort, tired of this, raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavara._"

For the second time that night, green light swept the life out of a person. Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry.

"Now, to ensure you will not interfere…" The wand lifted into the frame of the picture that was appearing as the camera scooted out. However, a tan hand fell in front of the frame.

"The picture, sadly enough, loops after that. No one knows how Harry Potter survived that night," Melissa said, removing her hand to reveal a picture of the Potter's house at nighttime. She looked to her left at Michelle and Maria. As Michelle spoke, Melissa scooted over to a new picture.

"It was tragic. The second Dumbledore and them found out, they rushed straight over."

"But by the time they got there, it was already too late," Maria said, hanging her head. Melissa held up a picture of Harry and his parents. She looked like she was about to cry as she sang,

"_Harry was orphaned now,_

_But he escaped his terrible fate,_

_He blocked _Avada Kedavara,

_So thank his lucky stars,_"

"Tell it, girl," Melanie said. Melissa swapped her picture for another one, of Sirius walking out of the house with a bundle to a shocked Remus, Dumbledore and a few others.

"_But James and Lily wept,_

_Because they couldn't be as involved,_

_They had to watch their precious baby,_

_Grow up from afar._" Melissa swapped that picture with a number of inquiries the Ministry had to determine whether or not a person was a Death Eater.

"_Good thing You-Know-Who's plan,_

_Was so thwarted when he disappeared,_" Melissa swapped her picture with Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid leaving Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's.

"_Harry was doomed to be alone,_

_And that's the Gospel Truth…"_ the other three joined in on the final, wavering note, as the camera zoomed in on another picture of the Dursley house during daytime.

* * *

Okay, that was a pain. -shudder- I just finished the sixth book... -wails for a moment, then sniffles and wipes eyes- Anyway... I know it wasn't Goyle that heard the prophecy... but rather than have it be... who it was... I decided to bring someone else into the limelight. Also... I was dissapointed with this chapter because I had to write the whole 'prophecy' thing SO much differently than the movie goes. Oh well. I tried.

By the way, I don't care what ANYONE says. Snape and Draco still rock all socks and shirts off, no matter what they did. (In the sixth book, don't ask me, just read!)


End file.
